An SoC is an integrated circuit (IC) that includes a number of computer components on a single chip substrate. An SoC may include any number of component blocks (e.g., intellectual property blocks or IP blocks), referred to herein as SoC components, that perform a function, such as graphics processing, memory management, general or special purpose processing, etc. The SoC may also include a fabric to connect the various SoC components with each other (e.g., intra-chip communication) or with components external to the SoC (e.g., inter-chip communications) via an interconnect (e.g., bus). Interconnect endpoints may interface the SoC components to the interconnect, for example, by packing SoC component data into interconnect messages for transmission on the interconnect and unpacking interconnect messages for transmission to the SoC components.